His Favorite Things
by HotaruZala
Summary: Cagalli nearly forgets Athrun's Birthday again! After running into him in her panicked state, she notices a piece of paper he dropped on the floor...and what should be on it but everything he wants for his birthday! Athrun BDay Fic!
1. Athrun's List

Heyas everyone! I decided it was high time I take on another AsuCaga fanficiton. This fic will be all about Athrun's birthday and how Cagalli almost forgets about it again. -lol- Instead of explaining the whole plot to you all here, I'll let this story speak for itself as it will be at least 10 chapters long. -lol- This isn't the sequel to The Hotness Factor since that story is not completed yet, but this fic will prove to be very entertaining I assure you. -giggles- This chappie will be relatively short, but the following ones will be longer. This is just so everyone gets a feel as to what will be taking place in this fic. -smiles- I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own GS, GSD, any of the AsuCaga sweetness, or Athrun naughtiness you are about to witness...It would be nice if I did though ne? -giggles-

-His Favorite Things- Chapter 1 - Athrun's List -

_-October 29__th__, CE 75- Location: Country of Orb Attha Estate. Time: 10am - _

The golden haired princess of Orb came dashing down the steps late in the morning on October 29th, while brushing off her khaki cargos and throwing on whatever shirt she had in her hands. She was cursing herself out as she approached the staircase's bottom...she couldn't believe it...for the second year in a row she had forgotten the birthday of someone very special to her: "I can't believe I forgot about his birthday _**again.**_..damn it...what am I gonna do?!" In her state of absolute panic, she nearly tripped on one of the last few stairs. She closed her eyes, expecting to hit the ground hard, when all of the sudden she felt a slim, yet strong pair of arms encircle her form behind saving her from broken bones.

A gentle voice asked in a worried tone: "Cagalli...are you okay?"

Cagalli instantly felt her heart skip a beat at the voice of her savior: "A-Athrun...you're up early."

Athrun chuckled: "Early?"... "It's 10:30am. I've been awake since 8am..." He whispered seductively in her ear as he finished his sentence: "Didn't you feel cold when I left the bed?"

Cagalli's face turned a brilliant shade of red at his hot breath against her ear: "Y-Yes..I mean...no...I..I..." She gasped in surprise as Athrun, his arms still encircling her from behind; trailed his delicate fingers across her bare, taut stomach before whispering: "You forgot something."

Cagalli glanced down and felt her face flush an even brighter red as she briefly caught her appearance in a nearby mirror: "Oh...my...god!"... "I forgot to button my shirt!" She frantically fumbled around with the buttons on her shirt, her hands noticeably trembling as she cursed to herself: _"Damn it!"... "What's wrong with me today?!"... "I'm forgetting everything!..." _She glanced briefly into the worried emerald eyes that stood before her nearly making her turn into a puddle from the way they stared at her: _"...and those eyes of his aren't helping...oh man...why does he have to look at me like that?"... "Doesn't he know how that affects me?!" _

Athrun, noticing her trembling hands; covered over them with his own, and with a playful smile and a chuckle; he placed a soft kiss on her honey colored lips before he replied: "Let me help you with that." He carefully began to do up the buttons on her shirt, all the while making sure he kept his self control in check as his fingers briefly brushed his fingers across her warm, soft skin: "S-So...what do you plan on doing today?"... "Any meetings today?"

Cagalli shook her head as he finished with the last button...his arms still around her: "N-No...no meetings today...I told Kisaka to take any calls that I might get and then to refer them to me tomorrow." She asked her red knight in a curious tone: "How about you?"... "Are you doing anything interesting today?"

Athrun shook his head and slowly released her from his warm embrace so he could face her, he casually ran his fingers through his neck length navy hair: "Nah...I'm really not doing too much of anything...just a few errands..." He leaned closer and looked at her with curious emerald eyes, a small smirk appearing on his usually innocent looking face: "Why?"... "Do you have anything in mind?"

Cagalli, trying her best to restrain herself from kissing those beautiful lips that were so dangerously close to hers; managed to calmly reply: "No...nothing special...I mean...I...I just thought maybe we...umm...we could have lunch out since everyone else seems to be doing their own things today."... "Do you have anything in mind you might wanna do today after lunch?" Her inner self scolded her: _ "Yeah...sure..he's gonna buy that...he knows you're trying to figure out what he wants for his birthday..he's not stupid...he knows you forgot again...damn it!"... "You'll never hear the end of this if he tells Kira or Dearkka."... "Okay...remain calm...you can still salvage this...okay...pretend you forgot what you just said...yeah...that should work." _

Athrun smiled warmly at her and nodded: "Sure...lunch sounds good to me. My treat okay?"

Cagalli breathed a sigh of relief and thanked god that he had not caught on to the fact that she was trying to find out what he would like for his birthday. She shook her head intently: "No...no way...my treat this time. You'd better not say no to that either...I won't take no for an answer." She briefly played around with the collar of his black dress shirt, undoing the top two buttons as she did so.

Athrun eyed her curiously, a small wry smile slowly forming upon his lips as he, in a gentlemanly like fashion; lifted one of her hands to his soft lips and placed a gentle kiss on it: "Whatever you desire...Hime-sama."

Cagalli felt her face turn red hot as she hissed embarrassed: "D-Don't call me Hime-sama!"... "You know I !..." Just as she was about to continue her embarrassed ranting, she noticed him smirk devilishly before she felt his sweet lips against hers in a passionate kiss that lasted just long enough to quell her fiery temper. Her inner self screamed: _"Oh my god!...that was so hot...maybe we should take him back upstairs and...you know...one quick one while nobody's home...c'mon Cagalli...you know you want to."_ Her face burned bright red as she spoke aloud: "No!"... "I...I mean...look...just meet me right in this spot in an hour okay?"... "That's long enough for you to run those errands of yours right?"

Athrun smirked and let out a small chuckle: "Okay...okay...I'll be here in an hour...that's plenty of time for me to finish what I need to get done." He placed a quick kiss on her forehead and then waved casually to her as he turned on his heels and walked out the open door.

Upon his departure, Cagalli noticed that he had dropped a small piece of paper on the ground and picked it up: "Hmmm...this might be what he wrote his errands on...I'd better get this to him before he leaves." She ran out the door only to find that the black convertible that belonged to him was already out of sight: "Geez...I hope he remembers everything he wrote down...shoot...maybe I can get this to him somehow." Just as she grabbed her jacket and walked outside, curiosity got the better of her, so she carefully opened up the folded paper and read what was written on it: "Hmmm...this looks like a list." Suddenly, a small smirk crossed her face, her amber eyes suddenly filled with joyful delight, for at the top of the paper was written _**"Birthday Wishlist: Things I've Always Wanted To Do On My Birthday."**_ Cagalli's devilish smile grew wider as she read and re-read the contents of the list: "Excellent...this will prove useful...**_very useful_**."

Okies Everyone...that's the end of the first chapter...it was short I know, but never fear...the upcoming chapters will be longer as this fic will be 10 chapters at least. What was on Athrun's wishlist that made our Goddess of Victory smile so fiendishly?...and does Athrun even know that she almost forgot his birthday again? -lol-...well...you'll find all that out in the next installment...until then ttfn! Also, let's not forget to wish a very Happy Athrunlicious Birthday to our sexy red knight! -giggles-


	2. Tunnel Of Confusion

Heyas everyone! I'm back with an update! -smiles- This chapter was a lot of fun for me to write because I love writing chapters where characters go to amusement parks. -hint- -hint- lol...This chapter is dedicated to my friend Ethiwen on minitokyo because her birthday is coming up, so I wanted to make this a nice AsuCaga surprise for her. -smiles- Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own GS, GSD, any of the AsuCaga sweetness, or Athrun naughtiness you are about to witness...It would be nice if I did though ne? -giggles-

-His Favorite Things- Chapter 2 - Tunnel Of Confusion -

_-October 29__th__, CE 75- Location: Country of Orb , Attha Estate. Time: 11am - _

Cagalli grinned from ear to ear as she looked over the list in her hands for what seemed to be the tenth time that minute: "So...number one on this list is: 1._"Find an amusement park and take a ride on the tunnel of love with a random person...just for fun."_ The golden-haired goddess of victory's amber eyes widened at that as she thought: _"With a random person?!"... "Is he looking to get paired with a girl?!..." _She mentally slapped herself: _"Duh Cagalli...that's the whole point of the ride. Hmmm...but how can I change that?" _A devilish smile formed on her lips: "I know just the way." She grabbed her wallet and cell phone off the counter, then called for her bodyguard Kisaka to bring her car out of the garage. She placed her sunglasses on and let them rest at the bridge of her nose as she peered out from under them: "If I know him well enough, I know just the amusement park he'd go to around here."

_-30 Minutes later at an amusement park 10 minutes away from the Athha Estate - _

Cagalli pulled into the parking lot of Orb's largest amusement park. She had a feeling that her red knight would be here because she knew how much he loved riding one of the world's largest scramblers...which happened to be his favorite ride. She also knew how much he loved how beautiful the lights looked on this particular ferris wheel when it was lit up at night. "Now...if I were him...what would I go on first?" She glanced over at what she noticed to be a speck of blue near the tunnel of love ride, at least; she thought it was. Once she got closer, this blue-haired person turned out to be a tall pretty girl with the same color blue hair as Athrun. She laughed to herself as she thought: _"I'd better not tell Athrun that I mistook him for a girl. He's so sensitive about his appearance sometimes." _She looked to her left and in the far distance, she noticed another dot of blue hair. As fate would have it, as the figure came into focus, she recognized the outfit to be that of Athrun's. She made sure to duck behind vending stands as she quietly tailed him.

In the meantime, Athrun kept glancing behind him as he had a strange feeling he was being watched...and he was right. He knew the minute he saw the slightest bit of golden hair peeking out from behind a fried dough stand, that his golden-haired desert rose had been following him for at least 20 minutes now. He smirked slightly as he thought to himself: _"I knew she wouldn't be able to resist this...she's just too curious sometimes...it's too easy." ... "Well...let's see...what ride should I go on first?"... "I can't just go right on the tunnel of love, she'll figure things out right away if I do that." _The cunning Coordinator stood there for a minute as he plotted out his course of action in his head. He then glanced to his right and noticed his favorite ride...the scrambler, and it was then that a wicked smile crossed his face as he slowly walked up to the ride, stepped into one of the seats, and sat down. He once again glanced behind him quickly and noticed that Cagalli had followed him on the ride a mere three seats behind him and seated next to a little boy with a melting ice-cream cone in his small hands. As the ride started up, all Athrun could do was chuckle at the goddess of victory's horrified face as the child's ice-cream cone fell right into her lap.

It was five minutes of hell to Cagalli as she noticed the pink stain that fell on her favorite cargo pants spreading farther and farther. She gritted her teeth throughout the entire ride and finally took out her rage by leaving a large dent in a nearby tree with her fist once she had gotten off.

Meanwhile, Athrun had calmly gotten off the ride and was having a hard time containing his laughter as he thought while he made his way towards the tunnel of love: _"Okay..." ... "Now that I've got her warmed up...time for the real birthday fun to begin." _

As she tried to get the stain out of her pants with some water from a nearby fountain, Cagalli hissed to herself as she rubbed at the pink smudge: _"I can't believe they let that kid on there with food!"... "Don't these damn rides have rules?!" _She sighed heavily and shook it off: _"Okay...okay...calm down Cagalli..."... "Don't let something so ridiculously stupid get to you."... "Just do what you came here to do." _She glanced over her shoulder and noticed Athrun was now standing on line to get into the tunnel of love ride. She smirked to herself as she watched him so innocently standing on line: _"Lucky for me my friend Ahmed happens to be in charge of this ride today...he can sneak me in."_ She approached her friend grinning from ear to ear and pulled him aside: "Hey...come with me for a sec...I have a favor to ask you." The handsome brunette nodded as Cagalli began to whisper some of her plot to him and he responded: "Gee...I don't know. I could get in trouble with my boss for this..." He looked around for any signs of his employer and then flashed her his trademark polite smile: "Ehhh...what he doesn't know won't hurt him...here...take a seat right in this one. I'm positive your guy is next in line, so you should be set to go. All that's left to do is wait." Cagalli nodded and thanked her friend as he went to let the next few people on the ride.

As Athrun was led down the ride's dark entryway with Ahmed and the rest of the few people the boy had gather, he snickered to himself with a small smirk on his face: _"I saw her con Ahmed into sneaking her back here, so I know that she's gotta be the third one down." _He casually approached the third small swan boat, stepped carefully into it, and sat down next to the shadowy figure he knew to be his golden haired princess. He smiled and placed his hand over hers...she didn't try to retract it like she usually did, in fact; he felt her slide closer to him, which caused his face to flush slightly at her boldness. He was just about to place his other arm around her shoulder when he heard the voice of the person sitting next to him: "Oh wow Lacus...you sure are bold today..." Athrun's emerald eyes widened and as he felt his heart sink into his shoes, he exclaimed to himself: _**"Kira?!" **_The red knight's face then paled a ghostly white as he felt his friend place his hand on his leg and whisper in his ear in a soft voice that was usually reserved when he was talking sweet to Lacus: "I like it." Athrun felt as if he were going to be sick as he thought: _"Damn it Kira!"... "It's pretty obvious that I'm not Lacus!"... "Oh wait...it's dark in here. Even the great super Coordinator is as blind as a bat in the dark." _Athrun heaved a heavy sigh: _"Oh well...at least he doesn't appear to be trying to get any farther." _As soon as that thought crossed Athrun's mind, he felt Kira's other arm drape over his shoulders as he whispered: "Don't worry Lacus...I'll protect you from the darkness." Athrun rolled his eyes:_"Yeah...right..."... "Isn't this the same Kira that asks me to turn on his night light before he goes to bed?"... "For that matter...is this the same Kira who's so deathly afraid of spiders that he jumps on a chair and orders you to kill it if he even catches a glimpse of one crawling across the floor?" _It was at this point that Athrun now felt Kira inching closer as he was clearly trying to turn this ride into his own personal make out place. The red knight's emerald eyes widened in shock as he heard Kira whisper: "How about you give me one kiss for courage...you know how much I hate the dark. Please...just one?"... "I...I love you Lacus." Athrun felt a shiver of disgust run down his spine as he silently prayed for something to happen that would stop his worst nightmare from coming true. The gods must have been smiling on the handsome red knight that day, because as fate would have it; the ride came to an abrupt halt and the lights came slowly flickering on. However, even the gods could not have predicted Kira's next swift move. Right before the lights fully flickered on on, Kira planted his most sensuous kiss on his fair songstress's lips...at least...he thought it was Lacus until he heard a shaky and irritated voice hiss: "K...K...Ki...Kira." Kira's violet eyes slowly opened and then widened at the male voice that responded to him. The super Coordinator's face went immediately ghostly pale as he quickly edged his face away from the angry emerald eyed knight: "Oh crap!"... "Athrun?!"... "What are you doing here?!" Athrun eyed his childhood friend, and in as calm a voice as he could muster, he hissed slowly: "Kira...please take your hand off my leg before I throttle you."... "I do like you, but I don't swing that way."

From the swan boat behind the two boys, Cagalli's eyes were as wide as saucers at the site of her red knight and her brother kissing. Lacus, who ended up seated next to Cagalli; appeared to be shocked as well as she then started to giggle: "Oh...Oh my..." Cagalli, as white as a sheet, and without saying a word; made for the head of the small swan boat in preparation to jump onto Athrun's and strangle Kira. Lacus noticed Cagalli's temper flaring up and immediately grabbed her arm to stop her as she spoke in her usual calm tone: "Wait Cagalli...you didn't want him to see you ...right?" Cagalli nodded and grumbled a few incoherent curses under her breath as she reluctantly sat back down next to Lacus. The pink-haired songstress gave her friend a supportive and reassuring smile: "I'm sorry you didn't get to sit next to him." Cagalli heaved a heavy sigh and shook her head: "Ehhh...it's okay."... "At least you didn't try to hold my hand and kiss me." Lacus giggled as she and Cagalli watched Athrun and Kira arguing in the boat ahead of them: "That's true."

Meanwhile, Athrun was fending off what he defined as his "worst nightmare" as Kira eyed him suspiciously and asked in a slightly angry tone: "What are your intentions towards my sister?" Athrun heaved a heavy frustrated sigh before calmly replying: "I'm willing to forget the fact that you just slipped me the tongue if you promise to hear me out on this." Kira flushed an embarrassed shade of red at what had just happened a few minutes before and nodded: "Fine...go...I'm listening." Athrun explained as calmly and coolly as possible: "Alright...like I said...I'll be straight with you. For this entire day long I will be involved in a complicated series of plots that will...culminate...in Cagalli and I having unholy amounts of hot, wild, shake the bed posts, all night long, steamy, kinky sex. We both need this...**badly**...I can't stress that enough. Now, I am going to ask you as a friend and a loving brother, keep out of this." He got right up in Kira's face and smirked as he finished: "After all...it is **my** birthday and I can always tell everyone later about our little kiss. I can deal with the embarrassment and the cat calls from Dearkka...the question is...can you?" Kira sat there dumbfounded at his friends bold statement and replied reluctantly: "Okay..."... "Do what you want."... "Just make sure I don't see **or** hear about it later on." Kira jumped out of the boat and into the water, not caring at this point if his pants got wet as he approached the boat behind them where Lacus and Cagalli appeared to be sitting. Athrun nodded after him and smiled triumphantly: "You've got yourself a deal."

Meanwhile, Cagalli was explaining to Lacus about the list she found. Lacus nodded once she finished hearing Cagalli explain everything: "What's number two on Athrun's list?" Cagalli took the list out of her pocket and read quietly so that only Lacus could hear her: _2. "Have my fortune told."_ Lacus's baby blue eyes lit up as she smiled, a wonderful idea popping into her head: "Can I help you with this one?" Cagalli eyes her skeptically at first, then nodded: "Yeah...sure...it can't be as bad as watching the two of them make out." Lacus giggled and clapped her hands together in anticipation of what she had planned: "Great!"... "Okay...after this ride is finished, follow me and I'll explain my idea." Cagalli nodded as she watched a giggling Lacus help a slightly drenched Kira into their boat with them. Before either Lacus or Cagalli could say anything, the violet eyed super Coordinator turned a brilliant scarlet, held up his hand, and replied in a tired, embarrassed voice: "I don't ...wanna talk about it."

Okies everyone! That's the end of chappie 2 of this Athrun Birthday fic. For any of you who might now be wondering...this is not an AsuKira fic now.lol Now you can see why I had so much fun writing this chapter. Lol...I would like to thank my friend Kira-san for coming up with Athrun's ultimatum to Kira in terms of what he and Cagalli were planning on doing after everything on his list is complete. Lol -giggles- Athrun is pretty naughty in this one too...but hey...look at him...he has every right to be. Lol...What does the cunning and sexy Athrun have in mind next for his goddess of victory?...and ...What is this plan of Lacus's that's got her smiling so much? Hee hee...well...you'll have to wait to the next installment to find out. Lol...-smiles- and don't forget to press that little button on the bottom that says review because I'm sure Athrun would love and appreciate it if you rated his performance for this chapter. -giggles-


	3. Fortune Cookies

Heyas everyone! I'm back with an update on this delightfully athrunlicious birthday story. -smiles- I hope everyone enjoys this chapter since it was really fun to write. I love writing about fortune telling, so take that and combine it with Athrun being naughty...well...it makes for one hell of a chapter I say -giggles-...anyways...here's the chapter...Minna-san enjoy!! -smiles-

Disclaimer: I do not own GS, GSD, or any of the Athrunlicousness you are about to witness...it would be nice if I did though ne? Lol

-His Favorite Things- Chapter 3 – Fortune Cookies -

_-October 29__th__, CE 75- Location: Country of Orb , Attha Estate. Time: 12:30pm - _

"Are you sure this is going to work Lacus?" the fiery blonde goddess of victory asked the pink haired songstress, who was helping her get dressed up. The two had stepped into a nearby abandoned fortune teller's tent so that Lacus could explain her plan.

The pink princess giggled as she straightened out the gypsy-like black and purple dress she'd bought for Cagalli at a nearby booth a few mere minutes before: "Oh yes...I'm positive this will work. Everyone loves to have their fortunes told and it looks to me like Athrun especially does. Whatever pops into your head tell him that's what will happen to him in the future." She giggled again as she took notice of Cagalli's blush laced face.

Cagalli immediately shook off her nervousness and embarrassment as she adjusted the purple bandanna Lacus had placed on her head and also in keeping with true gypsy fashion, she had lent Cagalli a pair of large hoop earrings and bangles for her arms, which were the finishing touches of her crafty idea.

Lacus smiled cheerfully and clapped her hands together: "Okay...you're all ready...time for a test run."

Cagalli smiled mischievously as she took her seat opposite the crystal ball on the table: "Who shall be Madame Kali's first victim?"

Lacus peeked out from behind the multi-colored curtains and noticed a smiling Kira approaching. A big grin suddenly spread across her face: "Try it out on Kira. I'll be hiding right in the corner with this cloak around me...I'll even dim the lights a little more so that he won't be able to tell it's you."

Cagalli chuckled evilly: "You have _no_ idea how much fun this is going to be for me. I can't wait to give my dearest brother a bogus fortune...I _can_ tell him whatever I want...right?"

Lacus covered her head with the purple cloak's hood and giggled at Cagalli's enthusiasm as she gave her a nod of approval: "Of course. I just want to see his cute little reaction...so make it good okay?"

Cagalli smiled and gave a nod of silent approval as Lacus cleverly hid herself behind a few curtains, her purple hooded cloak now completely draped over her as she she dimmed the lights in preparation for Kira's entrance.

The violet eyed super coordinator eased open the curtained entrance and curiously looked around: "Ummm...excuse me...is anyone here?"

Cagalli snickered briefly to herself, then answered with her best gypsy accent: "Approach the crystal ball...Kira Yamato."

Kira's eyes widened in surprise: "How did you...?!"

Cagalli replied calmly: "The great Madame Kali knows all and sees all. Now...approach the crystal ball young Taurus and let me work my magic."

Kira nodded and took his seat opposite the mysterious woman and her crystal ball.

Cagalli smiled and began her fake fortune telling: "You share your birthday with another...a twin sister...and I see she's a very important person in Orb's government."

Kira nodded...still in a state of shock: "Y-Yes...I do have a twin sister...and she _is_ a very important person around here."

Cagalli continued with her reading: "She and your best friend are...how should I put this..._"very close" _... closer than you know."

Kira's face twitched a little bit, trying his best to keep smiling: "R-Really?"... "Just _how _close are we talkin?

Cagalli shook her head: "Oh no no no...I can't tell you that. That is in _her_ fortune...not yours...but, I can tell you that you're in a serious relationship with another very important person...but she's not from here..." Kira nodded intently as Cagalli continued, an ominous look in her amber eyes: "You are about to take the next step in this relationship...make it more serious. You will do this sometime today. However...you must exercise extreme caution."

Kira's violet orbs widened: "H-huh?"... "Extreme caution?"... "Why?"... "Is something bad going to happen if I don't?"

Cagalli held up her arm and touched her head in a dramatic gesture as if she had a nasty headache, the gold bangles on her wrist clinking as she did so: "Please...be silent. I'm getting something...okay...first, a beautiful stranger will try and lead you astray from your path of faithfulness. You must avoid all beautiful women until you have the opportunity to meet up with the one you love. Lastly...act on your impulses quickly...otherwise someone else will beat you to your goal."

Kira nearly jumped out of his chair as he exclaimed: "Someone else likes Lacus too?!"... "Who is it?!"... "Where can I find him?!"

Cagalli chuckled to herself: _"My god...this is too easy."_ She then spoke aloud to her anxious brother: "That I am not getting a clear image of, but I _can_ tell you that he is_very_ close by. Closer than you think. So keep close watch on any of your friends that look as if they're acting suspiciously."

Kira nodded firmly, a look of pure determination in his eyes: "You bet I will."... "Is there anything else I should know about?"

Cagalli cocked her head to one side in a thinking position as she replied: "You must kiss your true love two more times today...and I see that you have already tried this and wound up kissing an attractive blue-haired man...your best friend since childhood. Since this has recently happened, the beautiful stranger has already begun looking for you. This stranger will awaken in you new feelings about the one you love that you never knew you had. Your true love will also reveal a new side of herself to you. Something you would never expect from her."... Cagalli smiled as she finished: "Will that be all young Taurus?"

Kira nodded as he casually brushed his bangs out of his eyes and smiled warmly as he handed her some money for the fortune: "Yes...and thank you so much for this. It'll really help me a lot." He waved as she smiled back at his form as it retreated out the curtains.

Lacus slipped out from the shadows gave Cagalli her brightest smile: "Thank you Madame Kali. I'll take care of him from here...you take care of Athrun...and tell me everything later okay?"

Cagalli nodded and chuckled as the pink haired songstress smiled and retreated in her cloaked form after the violet eyed super coordinator, something suspiciously stuffed in her pocket. It was then that she heard footsteps approaching and a familiar scent of Aramis cologne filtered its way into the tent...which told her that her target was now here and waiting. She smirked and thought to herself: _"Okay...he's here...time to work my magic. I'll bring out the big guns for him since I know who I'm dealing with." _

In the meantime, the ver perceptive emerald eyed coordinator stood directly outside the tent snickering to himself: _"Thank for setting this up Lacus...I owe you." ... "This is almost too easy."... "I'm sorry Cagalli...but I just can't resist teasing you...even if it's just a little."... "Something about seeing you make that pouty angry face just turns me on." _He carefully eased open the multi-colored curtains, and there, just as he'd predicted; sat Cagalli in the best gypsy get up he'd ever seen. He smirked to himself:_ "Hmmm...she looks...really hot. I wish she would dress this way more often." _

Cagalli, in the meantime; had put on her most serious of poker faces as she gingerly waved her hand in Athrun's direction: "Approach the crystal ball young Scorpio and let Madame Kali work her magic on you."

Athrun smiled and nodded as he approached Cagalli and took a seat directly opposite her around the small table.

Cagalli spoke first calmly and coolly: "Greetings young Athrun Zala...and congrats on turning 20 today."... "Now...I'll need you to give me your hand. I'll tell you five fortunes since today is a very special day for you."

Athrun smiled and complied to her request by placing his hand out on the table for her: "I hope you don't find this offensive, but I'd like to test you out. Tell me...what will I have for breakfast tomorrow morning?"... "Also...what color underwear am I wearing right now?"

Cagalli turned a slight red, then chuckled: "Okay...let's see...tomorrow for breakfast you will have a bowl of cereal with low fat milk. I'm seeing half Captian Crunch and half Frosted Flakes...and after you pour the milk you'll sit down and shout: "I love my frosted crunch cereal...it's grrrrreat!!"

Athrun nodded, impressed with Cagalli's attention to detail as he thought to himself: _"Wow...I didn't think anyone saw that morning routine of mine but Kira...and even he made fun of me for it." _He then turned to her and smiled devilishly: "How about the answer to the other question?"

Cagalli grinned as she looked him in the eyes and replied: "Black boxers with red spaceships on them."

Athrun's eyes widened in shock and surprise as he thought: _"What the hell?!"... "Did she watch me get dressed this morning too?!"... "I should've assumed that when she was tossing and turning while I was changing, that she probably had one eye open." _

Cagalli glanced up at him with curious amber orbs: "Anymore questions...or would you like me to do the actual reading now?"

Athrun blushed embarrassed and chuckled: "Yes...of course...please go ahead. Tell me everything."

Cagalli was having a difficult time not staring into those dreamy eyes of his and was struggling with her inner self by telling it to repress the urge she had to jump him right then and there. She maintained a cool head as she answered: "Hmmm...I'm seeing through this lifeline that you will live a long and healthy life...so put all painful past memories behind you and you will be sure to prosper. Ahhh...yes...you've been through both wars...as a soldier...you have fought many hard battles and are still subconsciously fighting a mental one, but do not worry...the worst of things are over."... "Hmmm...I'm also seeing the color green and my palm is itching as I hold your hand. That means you will come into some money soon."

Athrun nodded, never taking his eyes off of her as he smiled warmly. He knew that silence was the best weapon against Cagalli.

The golden haired goddess of victory began to shift around in her seat, the crushing weight of his heart melting gaze and his overwhelming silence nearly reducing her to a puddle on the seat she was sitting in. She shook her head and continued with a nervous cough: "Ummm...yes...and you will become more closely related to a friend you've known all your life...an unexpected social event will be the cause of all of this."

Athrun stopped her fingers from tracing his palm, and with a mischievous smile on his face and look in his eyes; he began tracing his fingers across her palm: "Tell me about..." He then leaned forward over the table and whispered hotly in her ear: "...my love life."

Cagalli let out a little gulp, before continuing in as calm a voice as she could muster: "T-Two special moments will present themselves when the time is right. I'm also seeing water...which means that water is a key factor in this."... "The one you love is not from the same place as you...yet she holds a very important place in your heart, not to mention a very important position around here. Deep down you fear that by not making your love public, you are protecting her...but that is false. Let the rain wash away all of these fears as they are not true."

Athrun smiled at her heartfelt words and then replied in his usual calm tone: "This is gonna sound crazy...but that was always a fantasy of mine...being with her in the rain..." He glanced up and gazed deep into Cagalli's beautiful amber eyes as he casually brushed a strand of her hair from them as he continued: "...holding her close...kissing her...tracing that little drop of water down her neck with my tongue..." He emphasized this by tracing his finger down the disguised Cagalli's jawline with his ever so experienced fingers: "...and then..." He leaned over and whispered seductively in her ear: "We'd make mad, passionate, ravenous love right in her garden's gazebo."

Cagalli felt her face burn bright red at his hot breath against her ear and a shiver ran down her spine at his delicious words, but she still managed to keep her cool as best she could despite that: "O-Okay...m-moving along...you have recently left the realm of virginity. I'm counting two...no...three times...and yet you appear more experienced than I had thought when you first came into this room."... "Everything appears to be going well for you today...however, there are things out there at this present time that seek to disrupt this happiness." She held her free hand to her forehead in a dramatic gesture that made her bangled arms tingle ever so softly: "First...a beautiful stranger will try and lead you astray from your path of faithfulness...so...you must avoid all beautiful women until you have the opportunity to meet up with the one you love. Lastly...act on your impulses quickly, otherwise someone else will beat you to your goal."

A devilish smile suddenly crossed Athrun's face as he stood up: "Really?"... "A beautiful stranger huh?"... "C'mon...quit messin with me...I know who you mean...you don't have to be so shy." He slowly made his way around the table, casually running his fingers through his neck length navy hair as he did so.

Cagalli's amber orbs widened in shock and she jumped out of her seat immediately as she thought: _"W-What the hell?!"... "What is he doing?!"... "This isn't like him...something's definitely wrong here." _Before she'd realized it, he'd managed to back her into a corner and had her pinned up against a lone dresser in the room; she stammered loudly in a hiss: "W-What are you talking about?!"... "I didn't mean me!"... "I meant...!"... "What about your girlfriend?!"

Before she could finish her sentence, Athrun placed a finger over her honey colored lips and replied with a cool smile: "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Cagalli's eyes flared angrily: **"What?!" **

Athrun chuckled a bit and stated matter of factly: "She's really good in bed...really good...but, truth be told...she's lost that spark...that fire that I loved so much...so...it's not that interesting anymore. I still pretend it is though, since I don't want her to be disappointed while we're in the sack. That whole rain fantasy of mine...she'd never go for that in a million years...that's why I said it was a "fantasy."... "The other's would be very angry if they knew I rejected them for a... boring girl."

Cagalli felt so angry at this moment that she was desperately fighting the urge she had to punch him in the face. Her amber eyes glared murderously at him: **"The others!"... "What others?!"... "And what do you mean she's great in bed, but she's boring?!"... "How can a girl be great in bed and get called boring?!"... "I swear...when we get home I'll...!"** She suddenly noticed Athrun smile mischievously, lean in as if he were going to kiss her, and once his lips were a mere few tempting inches away from hers, he replied in a mumble against them hotly: "Thanks for the fortune."... "Meet me later if you wanna get lost in the rain together Madame Kali...or should I say...Cagalli." With that, he turned away, opened the curtained door, and exited the tent.

Cagalli, her face bright red, her back still against the dresser, and her pulse racing; slid down to a flustered sitting position on the ground, her arms wrapped around her knees as she sat there trying to figure out what had just happened: "W-What was that?!"... "Damn it!"... "He knew it was me all along...he was trying to get me to lose control...and...and!" Her face turned bright red as she remembered his beautiful words, soft touches, and that near kiss as she whispered under her breath: "...he succeeded." She shook her head, not about to let her emotions take over...she remembered that he had just utterly defeated her by simply being himself and that caused her to slam her hand against the dresser: "No...he isn't going to win this early in the game." She reached into her pocket and grabbed the list from it, smirking as she read the next thing on it: "Modeling huh?"... "That means he's going to enter that contest I saw people signing up for when I was parking the car." She smirked evilly as the new plan she was formulating was now coming together in her mind: "You'd better get ready."... "I'll show you who's in control here...Athrun Zala."

In the meantime, the violet eyed super coordinator Kira was roaming about the carnival in a paranoid fashion, looking for the other man who would be his competition for Lacus's heart: "I know he's here."... "Where is he?" Then suddenly, without warning; he ran straight into a beautiful cloaked woman with lovely blue eyes and long raven hair who also appeared to be looking for something. Kira smiled and apologized: "I'm sorry...I didn't see you?"... "Are you...?" Kira's eyes suddenly widened as he remembered what Madame Kali had told him and his inner voice stated in a panicked tone: _"Oh crap...the mysterious woman...this is her...she...she found me...now what do I do?" _

Okies everyone...that's it for this chappie! I hope you all liked it. Lol...I figured I'd end it with Kira frantically searching for the guy who is going to steal Lacus away. Lol...but...just who is this mysterious woman?...and what does Cagalli have in store for Athrun to make him lose control when he enters that competition? -giggles- You'll have to keep reading to find out! Lol...So stay tuned for more Athrun naughtiness and Kira confusion in the next chapter! Ttfn! That's Tigger for see u next time! -giggles-


	4. Model Behavior

Greetings minna! I'm finally back with an update to this hilarious story. Lol All my family time is over for the time being, so until we have another barbecue, I'll have plenty of free time to work on my fanfictions. Okay...enough of my babbling...and let's get to this new chapter! -giggles- Enjoy everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own GS, GSD, and the AsuCaga sweetness that's about to take place in this story...it would be nice if I did though ne? Lol

-His Favorite Things- Chapter 4 – Model Behavior -

_-October 29__th__, CE 75- Location: Country of Orb , Carnival 10 Miles From The Athha Estate. Time: 1:30pm - _

Kira gulped nervously as the mysterious dark-haired girl from Madame Kali's prediction, now stood directly in front of him. He cursed to himself: _"Oh damn...and just when I was about to dismiss that fortune as complete bull!"... "Now what do I do?!" _

The girl looked up at him with a smile and asked politely: "Would you mind showing me around the place?...I just moved here and I don't know where anything is."

Kira nodded, a nervous, shaky tone to his voice as he replied: "U-uh yeah...sure...okay. Just follow me then."

As Kira and this blue-eyes mystery woman walked around the park, everything appeared to be going normal until the mystery girl took his hand in hers and smiled: "I tend to get lost easily. Do you mind if we hold hands for now?"

Kira felt his pulse begin to quicken as he thought to himself: _"Oh...my...god!"... "What the hell is happening?!"... "I shouldn't be reacting to a strange girl this way!"... "I usually only react to Lacus this way...so why am I...?!"_ He glanced back at the girl who was still awaiting his answer and replied the only way he knew how: "S-sure...it's fine."

The raven-haired girl giggled and brushed a tress of her hair from her face: "You don't have to be so nervous. I won't bite..." She then leaned closer to him and whispered: "...unless you want me too."

Kira's face immediately went from ghostly pale to bright red and his heart nearly leapt into his throat as his inner self was now screaming: _"No!"... "No!"... "If this happens then the other guy will surely take Lacus from me!"... "Not to mention...if she ever found out about this, I'm as good as dead cause she, Athrun, and Cagalli will all take turns beating the crap outta me!"_

While Kira was struggling desperately with his inner self, the mysterious blue-eyed woman giggled coyly and gently ran her fingers through his hair: "Awww...you're shy...that's adorable!"... "You're cute ...and..." She tickled under his chin and brought her face close to his: "You look incredibly sexy when you're thinking."

Kira, his face bright red; instantly went into panic mode as he pulled his face back quickly and stammered as he lead the dark-haired girl through the crowd: "O-okay...now let me show you where the good sandwich stand is."

_-Meanwhile...on the other side of the park- _

Athrun Zala was snickering to himself backstage at the modeling contest he had signed up for: _"Wait till she sees this whole thing. She has no idea what she'll be getting herself into." _He tugged at the collar of the black dress shirt they'd given to him to wear: _"I hope she gets here soon...it's getting pretty damn hot backstage." _

Cagalli, in the meantime; raced to the stage just in time for her to catch the very beginning of the show. When she caught sight of Athrun in those tight black pants, top button undone, and a black dress shirt unbuttoned all the way to reveal his well-toned chest, her heart nearly did a triple flip. He didn't dress this way at home...so why did he choose here of all places to dress this way?!...and in front of a whole bunch of women nonetheless. She then noticed him stop at the edge of the catwalk, which was coincidentally right in front of her; flashed a devastatingly gorgeous smile in her direction, knelt down, picked up her hand, kissed it, and then whispered hotly: "Nice to see you again...Madame Kali."

Cagalli turned beet red and hissed in a whisper: "I'll get you for that Athrun Zala!"

Athrun simply smirked and whispered: "You have to catch me first." He then slowly stood up, turned gracefully around, walked down the catwalk, and backstage once again.

The golden-haired goddess of victory, with a slight blush on her face; growled as she thought to herself: _"Damn it!"... "Why does he have to look so damn hot all the time!"... "How does he expect me to chase him now?...unless..." _A small smile spread across her face as she continued her thought: _"I can't believe I didn't think of this before!"_

She made a mad dash backstage and grabbed the nearest outfit she could find...however...when she emerged from the dressing room and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror; she exclaimed angrily: "What the hell is this?!" She hadn't taken into account how dark it was back there and in the dressing room as well. Apparently, she had put on a strapless, backless, white wedding dress.

It was in the middle of her panic when she felt gentle hands on her bare shoulders and the cool, calm voice of Athrun Zala whisper: "I knew you'd come back here." Cagalli flashed his smiling face her biggest death glare: "You...you...made sure I got that dress didn't you?!"

Athrun chuckled as he adjusted the tie of his tux: "Nope...I didn't have to. Cagalli...this is a bridal fashion show/modeling competition."

Cagalli's jaw nearly hit the floor as Athrun took her arm and continued in a soft and gentle voice before she could speak: "I always knew you'd look beautiful in a wedding dress."

The golden-haired Lioness turned beet red, her heart nearly jumping into her throat. Once again today, the handsome Coordinator beside her had left her speechless...only this time, she didn't feel like belting him for what he said. She reluctantly walked arm and arm with him out to the main stage, just in time for the announcer to say: "Okay!"... "Here comes the final portion of this bridal modeling contest!"... "The bride here will throw her bouquet and whichever lucky lady catches it, they will be the bride in our next contest held here next week!"

Cagalli took a deep breath to calm herself, then walked to the front of the stage, and tossed the bouquet over her shoulder. She heard a familiar giggle in the crowd as she turned to notice a shocked and pale Kira standing next to a raven-haired girl who was hugging him and exclaiming: "Oh look!"... "I caught it!" Cagalli snickered to herself: _"I can't wait to see his face when he finds out who that girl really is." _

The announcer interrupted Cagalli's thoughts: "Congrats to the young lady in purple!"... "...and now for the conclusion of this contest...we will have the audience vote on the best couple...but first...the bride and groom will share a kiss!"

Cagalli's face immediately went as ashen white as Kira's...her heartbeat quickened immensely as she exclaimed to herself: _"What the hell?!"... "What kind of contest is this?!" _

Without warning, she felt Athrun spin her around into his arms facing him, his haunting emerald orbs gazing lovingly into hers as he brought his mouth closer to hers. He then whispered loud enough for people to hear: "May I ...kiss the bride?"

Cagalli heard a whole bunch of girls squeal as she, as speechless and blushing as ever; nodded and managed to respond with a soft: "Y-yes."

Satisfied with her answer, Athrun inched closer so close she could feel his warm breath on her lips. She closed her eyes in preparation for his sweet kiss, then...just as their lips were practically touching...he pulled back with a smirk and picked her up bridal style, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead instead and replied: "We're the Zala couple #24!"... "Please vote for us okay?"

Cagalli turned bright red in embarrassment and cursed to herself: _"Athrun Zala...I'll get you for this!" _

Okay minna...I know this was relatively short...but I planned it this way trust me. Lol...I got this whole bridal show idea from a manga I'm reading called "Cherry Juice"...it was a great inspiration to helping me write this chapter. -giggles- poor Kira...he still has no idea who that woman is. Lol..we all know who it is though right? Lol...what will Cagalli do to get her revenge on Athrun...and will Athrun know of her plots ahead of time once again as he seems to be doing? Well...you'll find out in the next installment. See you then! And thank you for your patience! -smiles- Athrun would appreciate very much if you left a review for him so press that little button that says review.-smiles-


	5. Mirror, Mirror

Greetings minna! I'm finally back with an update to this hilarious story. Lol I decided to update this fic before the holidays, that way I'd have plenty of time to write what I want before all the Christmas shopping I have to do. lol Okay...enough of my babbling...and let's get to this new chapter! -giggles- Enjoy everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own GS, GSD, and the AsuCaga sweetness that's about to take place in this story...it would be nice if I did though ne? Lol

-His Favorite Things- Chapter 5 – Mirror, Mirror -

_-October 29th, CE 75- Location: Country of Orb , Carnival 10 Miles From The Athha Estate. Time: 3:00pm - _

Cagalli tried to catch up with the elusive Athrun Zala after their embarrassing modeling experience, but he must've turned a corner she didn't know about because no sooner than she thought she had him, he had vanished once again. So there she stood back in her normal clothes in the middle of the amusement park trying to figure out where on earth the blue-haired knight could've gotten to. It was then that she spotted a streak of blue headed towards the fun house. As much as she hated looking at herself from 360 degrees of mirrors, she knew she had no other choice but to follow Athrun inside.

Just as the golden-haired goddess of victory was about to enter the fun house, the raven-haired woman who had been with her brother earlier; tapped her shoulder and whispered with a smile: "So...how are things going?"

Cagalli chuckled at her friend's get up: "You've really got my brother riled up...you know that...right "mystery woman?"... "...or should I say...Lacus?"

The songstress grinned and giggled: "Yes...I can see that from the way he acts whenever I try to take his hand...so nervous...I've never seen him so nervous. It's like he believes if he even holds hands with another girl that it's cheating on me."

Cagalli laughed: "Well...that's Kira. He's all big and brave in a mobile suit, but put him in a social situation and he's as nervous as the next guy." No sooner than she said that, did Cagalli notice her brother fast approaching them from the cotton candy stand and whispered to Lacus: "Good luck with whatever you plan on doing to him next..."mystery woman."

Lacus giggled and whispered in response: "And good luck to you trying to catch Athrun. Be careful in that fun house...we just came out of there and poor Kira squeezed my arm about ten times. It was a little scary...so just watch out for things popping out at you."

The golden-haired Lioness nodded, and with that; the disguised songstress was back on the nervous Kira's arm and directing him towards the ferris wheel. Cagalli then took a deep breath and entered the fun house.

As Lacus had stated, no sooner then she had walked in there, then scary things like fake spiders, rubber bats, and clowns with really big smiley faces popped out from all over the place. The brave goddess of victory nearly fell over when a jack-in-the-box clown popped down from the ceiling like a hidden ninja and laughed in her face.

Cagalli paused to compose herself as she thought: _"Damn!"... "Spiders and clowns?!"... "The great Kira must've pissed his pants walking through here. I know how much he hates spiders...but he hates clowns even more." _She sighed heavily and mumbled under her breath as she heard that clown still laughing at her: "For some reason, it feels like these things are all mocking me." She turned a corner and another laughing clown popped out from the ceiling once again, this time along with a rubber snake, which proceeded to drop right on her head. Cagalli felt a cold shiver run down her spine and she let out a loud scream, and like all of those wimpy girls in scary movies that she always made fun of; she grabbed the offending object from her hair, tossed it to the ground, stomped on it a few times, and then proceeded to take off down to the entrance of the hall of mirrors. She stopped long enough to catch her breath and curse under it: "Damn it!"... "I hate snakes!...real or fake!"

It was here that she collected herself and took a look around her. Orb's princess then heaved a sigh of relief as she noticed Athrun was nowhere around: "Thank god he wasn't around to hear me scream like that. The last thing I need is him to keep bothering me about that for the rest of the day." She then proceeded to walk down the corridor of mirrors. First, she stopped in front of the ones that made her look way too fat...she groaned in response: "Oh my god...am I really that fat magnified?" She turned to look at her butt in the mirror and just as she was about to comment, she heard a familiar Coordinator's voice say with a slight chuckle: "Mirror, mirror on the wall...careful hime-sama...looks like you're getting a little fat."

Immediately recognizing that voice, a red faced Cagalli growled in response: "Athrun Zala!"... "Come out here right now!"

Athrun laughed lightly: "I don't think so. Not when you're that angry...but I'll say thins though...I like girls with some junk in the trunk."

Cagalli felt her face turn a slight red as she turned to face the mirrors once again, this time they were the ones that were the ones that made her look way too skinny and she heard Athrun respond: "Nah...too skinny." The amber-eyed goddess of victory was growing frustrated playing these games with him, but she decided to keep going as she heard his voice getting closer with each step she took. She was now in front of the mirrors that made her look way too busty in the chest area, which caused her to nod and smirk as she thought: _"Let's see what the great Athrun Zala has to say about this."_

It was then that Cagalli was taken completely aback as she now saw a bunch of Athrun's standing behind her and say with a small devilish smirk: "Way too big."... "I like your real ones better."... "You wanna know why?"

Cagalli felt her face burn red hot for what seemed like the millionth time that day and her pulse quickened as she spun around in circles desperately searching for the real Athrun: "Athrun?!"... "Where are you?!" She noticed the many Athrun's in the mirrors around her chuckle and respond: "Answer me first hime-sama."... "Why do I like your real breasts better?"

The still red-faced Cagalli shook her head and growled: "I...I don't know!"... "Because you're a perv?"

Athrun laughed and shook his head as he casually ran his fingers through his neck-length blue hair: "No...it's because they fit in the palm of my hands."

Her amber eyes then widened as she then felt the real him wrap his arms around her from behind, making sure his hands covered over her chest as he did so. As he did this, he silently prayed that she wouldn't beat him into the ground in the middle of this fun house, but to his surprise; she did nothing of the sort...instead, she just stood there for a minute as if contemplating something.

After a few moments to collect her nerves, the Lioness of Orb whirled around to face him, her face now as red as an apple as she hissed as she placed his "wandering hands" back at his sides: "Are you trying to tell me my tits are too small for you Athrun Zala?!"

The emerald-eyed Coordinator shook his head firmly as he nuzzled her neck: "No...I'm saying...they're just right." He placed his hands back on her chest to emphasize his point.

Cagalli, still slightly red-faced; playfully punched him in the arm: "Stop groping me Zala and tell me what you _really_ want for your birthday?"

Athrun, instead of answering; placed a lingering kiss upon her honey-colored lips, then smirked as he shook his head: "Mmmm... no...not yet. I'll just have to torture you a little longer."

With that, the slippery Athrun Zala was gone again and left poor Cagalli speechless and blushing at the end of the hall of mirrors. The golden-haired goddess of victory immediately wiped the blush off her face and exclaimed angrily: "When I find you, you're in big trouble Athrun Zala!" She then heard Athrun's voice respond from far away: "Catch me if you can...hime-sama."

Cagalli, who now stood at the exit of the fun house; smirked wickedly to herself as she glanced quickly at the next item on Athrun's list: "Oh don't worry..._I will_."

Okies minna...that's the end of this chapter I know it was a little short, but bear with me as things will start to get a lot more funny and interesting in the chapters to come. Bad Athrun groping Cagalli like that! Lol...but then again I'm sure some of us girls wouldn't mind him doing that to us ne? -giggles- Anyways...what is the next item on Athrun's birthday list?...and will poor Kira ever realize that the mystery woman is really Lacus in disguise?Well...you'll find out in the next installment. See you then! And thank you for your patience! -smiles- Athrun would appreciate very much if you left a review for him so press that little button that says review.-smiles-


	6. Twister, Athrun Style

Hey hey minna-san...it's been awhile. Lol I'd like to begin this update by apologizing for taking so long with this update and I'd like to thank all of you for waiting patiently as I gathered my thoughts together to come up with this chapter. This installment will be short, but fun...as I intended it to be because I want the chapter after this to be a longer, more romantic one. So for now, I hope everyone enjoys this little bit of fun I came up with for this chapter...and now on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own GS, GSD, and the AsuCaga sweetness that's about to take place in this story...it would be nice if I did though ne? Lol

-His Favorite Things- Chapter 6 -Twister, Athrun Style -

_-October 29th, CE 75- Location: Country of Orb , Carnival 10 Miles From The Athha Estate. Time: 4:00pm - _

Cagalli came stomping out of the fun house fit to kill. Little children clung to their mothers' skirts at the sight of Orb's Lioness seething with rage barreling straight through them. She didn't have time to consider formalities. She was now on a quest to defeat her most difficult opponent to date...Athrun Zala.

He had elusively avoided everything she'd thrown at him today, which was totally ruining her plans to give him the perfect birthday she had so desperately wanted to give him. As she wandered through the amusement park, she frantically looked behind rides, buildings, even behind garbage cans and cars in the parking lot. The golden-haired goddess of victory gave up about halfway through this futile attempt to catch the lightening fats Coordinator and proceeded to plop down on a nearby bench right next to the fried dough stand.

She heaved a heavy, frustrated sigh and grumbled to herself: _"Just once I'd like to know what goes through his mind when he does stuff like this." "Why does he have to choose to be more spontaneous now of all times?!" "I wonder what his next slick move is gonna be?" _She turned a slight red as she just now remembered that a mere few minutes ago Athrun had been fondling her in the fun house. Boy were they lucky that nobody happened to be there at the time...she could only imagine what little kids, the future of Orb; would think if they saw their current leader being groped by her boyfriend in public. She shuddered at the lecture she'd probably get from Kisaka on that matter, not to mention the fact that her really overprotective brother would probably have ripped Athrun to shreds after what had just went on.

She tapped her fingers on the hard, mahogany wood of the bench's railing, deeply immersed in thought. The day was quickly passing and she still wasn't able to find out a single thing about what Athrun wanted for his birthday, not to mention she hadn't even bought a damn cake yet. Just when she thought all hope was gone, she caught a glimpse of blue hair near the games area. She immediately leapt out of her seat and made a mad dash for the games.

The Lioness of Orb stopped short right in front of the game that their friends Miriallia and Dearkka happened to be running...and standing right next to the tanned lieutenant, and directly across from her; stood the man she was looking for.

Athrun chuckled as he knew he didn't even need to call out to her because that intense glare she was giving him pretty much said it all. He smiled and gave her a friendly wave, and as expected; her response was an even more intense, extreme glare. However, what the fiery blonde did next was not expected at all. She threw money on the table Miri was running and with a scary smirk on her face declared: "I want in on this next round...but..." She pointed a stern finger at the emerald-eyed Coordinator: "...he has to be my competition and first to fall has to do whatever the winner asks them to do!"

A slight chuckle escaped Athrun Zala's mouth before a mischievous smirk appeared on his face in it's place as he stepped forward, tossed his black jacket aside, and replied with a competitive wave of his hand in her direction: "Let's see what you've got...Hime-sama."

He noticed her turn a slight red in embarrassment at being called "Hime" by him like that in public before she hissed: "Enough talk, let's do this!" "Miri...spin that wheel!"

Miriallia chuckled as she nodded and spun the game's colorful wheel. When it finally stopped, Dearkka called out the directions: "Cagalli-chan...right foot blue!" the fiery blonde approached the Twister mat and placed her foot on the color in question.

Next, Dearkka spun the wheel for Athrun and Miri called out: "Athrun-san...left hand yellow!"

The blue-haired Coordinator walked casually up to the mat and placed his left hand on the yellow spot, which happened to be very close to Cagalli's leg, causing her to blush a little.

Miriallia spun the multi-colored wheel again and listened as Dearkka called out: "Cagalli-chan...left hand green!"

Cagalli reluctantly placed it there as it brought her nearly face to face with Athrun.

The game continued on in it's normal fashion with a few awkward moments where it looked, at times; as if they were doing some kind of dance on that board. It wasn't until fifteen minutes into the game when Cagalli was beginning to feel some cramps in her legs, when things started to get a little interesting when Miri spun the wheel and Dearkka called out: "Cagalli-chan...right hand red!"

The golden-haired goddess of victory placed her right hand on the red dot. Then, little did she notice in the midst of all of this; Dearkka whisper something to Miri, who smirked slightly and nodded. Miriallia watched as her tanned companion spun the wheel and she called out: "Athrun-san...left hand yellow!" She and Athrun exchanged secretive winks as he placed his hand on the yellow spot.

Now, to the spectators of this game; Athrun looked like he was about to molest her as the way he was positioned was basically right on top of her.

Cagalli was now blushing a bright red in nervousness and embarrassment, while Athrun seemed to be showing no signs at all of fatigue or embarrassment. He was thoroughly enjoying himself that irritated her beyond belief, but oddly enough; she also found that a new attractive quality she was just now witnessing in him.

Miriallia spun the wheel and Dearkka called out with a mischievous glint in his eyes: "Cagalli-chan...you got our first bonus square of the afternoon. If you can complete this one move without falling down, you automatically beat Commander Zala!" "Do you accept this challenge?!"

Cagalli's amber eyes glistened happily at the thought of her opponents defeat as she declared: "Bring it on Elsman!"

The tanned lieutenant grinned wickedly: "Good...that's what I hoped you'd say." "Okay...Cagalli-chan...both hands...on Zala's ass!"

The blonde lioness felt her face burn red hot as she heard a couple of wolf whistles from the audience as she hissed at Dearkka: "That can't be a choice!!"

Dearkka chuckled: "It is for this particular game I'm afraid."

The princess of Orb's head immediately whipped around so she could look Athrun right in the eyes as she hissed: "You knew I'd challenge you all along didn't you?!" "You had this all planned out from the beginning!" When she saw the slight smirk appear on his face, she nodded: "Ahhh...okay...I see, so now I get it." She hissed in Athrun's ear: "You paid him off on this hours ago didn't you?!"

Athrun simply smiled his usual innocent smile as he replied: "Now why would I do something as sneaky as that?"

It was here that the emerald-eyed Coordinator thought the blonde in front of him was about to scream at him again, but instead she smiled that mischievous smile again as she whispered in his ear: "Don't think you've won just yet Zala."

His eyes widened as she slowly and carefully lifted one hand off the Twister mat and placed it on his butt.

Cagalli giggled to herself as she noticed Athrun's face turn a slight red as she did this. Confident that she could ultimately pull this off, she smiled in triumph as she began to lift her right hand off the mat. However, this happiness was short lived as at that very moment, the cramp she was getting in her left leg finally took it's toll on her and brought the lioness of Orb down to lay flat on her back, Athrun on top of her; pinning her to the mat in the most ultimate, public, and not to mention; intimate of K.O.'s known to man. She now lay there in shock and anger wondering if the gods of Haumea were against her today.

In the meantime, her blue-haired companion smirked as he hovered over her and whispered hotly in her ear: "I believe I just won."

Cagalli grumbled, red-faced in embarrassment as she pouted: "Just get it over with." "What do you want me to do?"

Athrun shook his head firmly, the small, playful smirk still on his face as he replied: "You don't have to do anything...just lay there." "I'll be claiming my prize right now." With that, he placed a sweet, lingering kiss upon her honey-colored lips and declared as he helped the shocked princess sit up: "I can't have you beat me just yet." and just like that, he'd disappeared again, leaving Cagalli red-faced, flustered, and irritated as she growled: "What the hell!?!?" "Not again!!!!!"

Okies minna-san...that's all for this installment. I know it was short, but it was still cute and fun to write. Lol I'll see you all next chapter when we will have a longer, and more romance filled chapter as we see what Kira and Lacus are up to..poor Kira...lol maybe he'll figure things out in the next chappie. lol and not to mention what Athrun has planned next for Cagalli. -giggles- you'll all just have to wait on the edge of your seats until then guys cause I don't wanna give too much away. Lol See you then! And thank you for your patience! -smiles- Athrun would appreciate very much if you left a review for him so press that little button that says review.-smiles-


End file.
